Antennas operating in the microwave frequency range use various directing or reflecting elements with relatively precise physical characteristics. To protect these elements, a protective covering commonly referred to as a radome may be placed over the antenna. The radome separates the elements of the antenna from various environmental aspects, such as precipitation, humidity, solar radiation, or other forms of debris that may compromise the performance of the antenna.